The ThornTail Store
The''' ThornTail Store''' is the only known shop to exist on Dinosaur Planet. The shop is located in SwapStone Hollow, and is run by Shabunga, who only accepts Scarabs as payment. His shop is divided into the Main Room, the Scarab Room, and 3 shopping rooms, all of which have a different color representing the nature of the goods sold in the particular room. The Main Room's doors form an inequilateral hexagon, which connects all the other rooms to the Main Room. If the player takes the first door from either left or right of the entrance, he or she will end up in the Scarab Room. The second door on left leads to the Blue Room and the second door on the right leads to the Purple Room. The Red Room is located opposite the entrance. There is also a well in the middle of the Main Room, from which the player can buy a token to replay a boss or a certain stage. The token may be taken to the Game Well Maze under the SwapStone. The Blue Room Here the ShopKeeper has all his perishables: The Red Room In this room he has all kinds of special goods and four maps: The Purple Room This room holds most of the ShopKeeper's maps: The Scarab Room In this room, Scarabs can be gambled with the ShopKeeper. First he asks the amount of Scarabs to be gambled, with the maximum of ten. He then throws the desired number of Green Scarabs into the play area, from where they have to be collected within 30 seconds. The catch is, that he also frees the same amount of Purple Scarabs in the play area, which when collected, result in losing the bet. The amount of Scarabs lost is reduced by the amount of Green ones collected before stumbling into a Purple one. For example, with a 10 Scarab bet, and only four collected Scarabs before getting a Purple one, will result in six Scarab loss. The bet is won if all Green ones are collected. The prize is rather unsurprisingly the amount of Scarabs gambled. Playing the game actually costs nothing unless a bet is lost. Trivia *There are two canisters in the hallway between Main Room and Purple Room. They contain a two Dumbledang Pods, which can also be bought in the Blue Room at a high price. This makes buying Dumbledang Pods a fool's errand. *In the second part of the Purple Room there is a Rocket Boost Pad, which can be used to reach the upper floor of the Store. There are four containers having a total of eight Scarabs inside. *When exiting the Scarab Room, your character normally has to pick either left or right. But if he goes straight through the wall instead, he enters a room containing a large rock. Under this rock there are three Orange Scarabs, which are worth 10 Scarabs each. This isn't hard to exploit, since they will be back every time the player leaves the store. *The ShopKeeper doesn't always sell things for a bargain price. *Strangely, even if your character does not have the FireFly Lantern, he can actually buy FireFlies, but is unable store them, thus buying nothing for the price of ten Scarabs. *The ShopKeeper let's your character bargain the price, by tapping the Control Stick down when he shows him the price. But curiously, he also lets you pay overprice, by tapping the Control Stick up. Nothing is known to be gained by doing this. *If your character talks to the ThornTail in front of the SwapStone area's entrance before going to the DarkIce Mines, the ThornTail asks Fox if he has visited the SwapStone Shop yet. This may imply that the ThornTail Store has had its name changed in later parts of the game's development, since the only shop in the whole game is the ThornTail Store. *It is possible to cheat the ShopKeeper out of a small fortune. If your character continually buys items and then gambles in the scarab room for the price of that item, he can win back all the money he spends, effectively taking all the items in the shop and paying nothing - assuming he/she wins. *The entrance to the shop requires customers to climb down a ladder and then up over a high ledge, which is easy enough for someone of your characters shape, but it would be very difficult if not impossible for a ThornTail or even any other quadripedal dinosaur to actually enter. *The blue room is completly unneeded as everything in it can be easily found in other places. Category:SwapStone Hollow